This invention relates to apparatus for propelling light weight target objects upwardly for the benefit of a shooter, and is more particularly concerned with apparatus for propelling metal cans into the air for target use with a BB gun.
The use of target throwing devices in skeet and trap shooting pastimes is well known. Such devices generally utilize spring mechanisms which throw a fragile disc-like clay "pigeon" into a prescribed airborne trajectory. The clay pigeon targets are fired upon by a shotgun, and hits are recorded by visually observing the breaking of the target in mid-air. Such shooting pastimes involve considerable expense because of the cost of the 5 clay targets and ammunition. Furthermore, the large shooting area required and the extensive noise rule out such activities in highly populated areas.
Air rifles which shoot a small spherical projectile known as a BB are in widespread use. Because they are quiet and of limited power, air rifles can be used closer to populated areas, thereby permitting target shooting without necessitating travel to distant shooting ranges.
It has been found desirable to utilize empty thin-walled metal cans as airborne targets. Such cans, sometimes referred to as "tin" cans are generally fabricated of iron or aluminum, and find widespread use in the packaging of beverages and other food products. When struck by a BB, the cans produce a noise but are substantially undamaged and can be used repeatedly. The cans thereby constitute economical targets, while providing an audible hit recording characteristic.
The scoring of a hit upon an airborne target is more difficult with a BB gun than with a shotgun whose impact pattern covers a relatively large area. Therefore, airborne targets for BB use must follow a relatively close and consistent trajectory. In attempts to utilize a clay pigeon thrower to throw tin cans, it is generally found that the can trajectory is too distant and erratic for BB gun use.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide apparatus for propelling metal cans for target use by a BB gun.
lt is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object capable of propelling metal cans upwardly from a ground location into substantially reproducible airborne trajectories.
lt is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature of rugged and durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the following description.